


All We Are Is Dust In The Wind

by Ladystiltskin67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Family, Hunting, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Quote: Saving people hunting things (Supernatural), SPN - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Song fic, Supernatural - Freeform, dan and sam, i cried, it dont start there either, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 12:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladystiltskin67/pseuds/Ladystiltskin67





	All We Are Is Dust In The Wind

August 10th, 2064

The soft melody of ‘Dust in the Wind’ plays through the trees. An acoustic guitar croons to the crowd that’s formed in the small cove.

_ I close my eyes _

_ Only for a moment and the moment's gone _

_ All my dreams _

_ Pass before my eyes with curiosity _

“I don’t wanna fight anymore… I’m tired of fightn’.”

“You got out Dean! You had a normal life!”

“You’re Family.”

“Family don’t end in Blood.”

“I had to be more than that.”

“We can be done with all this.”

“I had to be a father, and I had to be a mother.”

“Dean, you’re all I’ve got.”

“To keep him safe.”

“I want you to have a life…. That is my perfect ending.”

  
  


_ Same old song _

_ Just a drop of water in an endless sea _

_ All we do _

_ Crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see _

  
  


“Hi I’m agent...”

“You said the world would be fine because it has me and Sam! But it’s not!”

“I tell myself that I help more people than I hurt.”

“You look in the mirror and you hate what you see.”

_ Now don't hang on _

_ Nothin' last forever but the earth and sky _

_ It slips away _

_ And all your money won't another minute buy _

“I can’t do it without my brother, I don’t wanna do it without…”

“It’s my job to protect you.”

“Dean.”

“This is all my fault.”

“What do I have to do to save Dean?”

“You told me yourself, that you saw a way out. A light at the end of this ugly ass tunnel.”

_ Dust in the wind _

A tall elderly gentleman made his way to the front of the crowd. His soft, kind face framed by beautiful silver hair. And as the song ended,in his aged voice he spoke.

“Dean Winchester…. There are many things to say about the man who saved the world. He stopped the apocalypse. He fought the Devil. Dean broke and bruised and battered his body countless times to keep the innocent safe. He fought ghosts, ghouls, wendigos and even God. He was a hero for so much more than that though. He was mostly  _ my _ hero. He raised me. Taught me how to be a man, a hunter. I’ve looked up to him since I was four years old…. For nearly eighty years I’ve followed him around. That’s a long time in the life we live.”

He paused to scan the crowd. Recognizing his friends in the once youthful faces he knew so well. 

“It’s a shame that more of us didn’t make it here.”

Tears formed in his eyes at the loved ones they’d all lost. Their parents, Bobby, Ellen and Jo, Rufus, Charlie, Eileen, Maggie, and countless others. However thanks to the sacrifices the brothers made, some of them did make it. Jody lived a long healthy life. She and Donna must have taken in and raised over twenty foster kids in their time. Donna went first, and Jodie followed they both passed peacefully in their sleep just a little over a year ago. 

They had all gone one by one. All of them now, up there… waiting for the last few to follow. 

“I’m sorry, this is difficult for me. I’ve said goodbye to my brother so many times before but I’ve never had to do it for the last time. We’ve lived and died many times and it I’m sure that if I added it up I’d be closer to one hundred-and-fifty…. and yet it feels like no so long ago when he pulled me away from the life I thought I wanted. I use to resent him for that. It didn’t last long though. Hunting things, saving people, with my brother well… it was the best part of it all.”

Sam moved forward to place his hand on the burial urn that held his brother’s ashes.

“Thank you for everything.”

The crowd came around one by one to say their goodbyes and give their condolences. In the end the only ones left were Sam and Claire. 

“He was a good dad.” She stated.

“He was, wasn’t he….”

“I already miss him.” Claire snuck her arm behind Sam as he looked down at her. Even her sweet youthful face was not immune to the effects of knowing father time. Her signature blonde hair was still in place thanks to the beauty college a block from her house and the last ounce of vanity she refused to let go of. Her crisp blue eyes now framed by crows feet. 

“He loved you, even though he probably never said it.” Sam hugged her tightly and she smiled at him through the tears. 

“He did…. Say it. Usually only when he was sure no one would hear him. Jody caught him once. The look on his face was priceless. He denied it of course and punched me in the arm on the way out.”

And for the first time he really let himself feel his brother’s loss and he sobbed as Claire guided him to a chair. They sat and watched as a man approached them from a distance. 

“You could have been up here with me…” Sam looked up into eyes that hadn’t changed in over forty years.

“There would have been questions.”

“There were always questions Cas, that never stopped you before.”

“I know. But, this was your moment to say goodbye. I had my chance and it was good enough for me.” The Angel thought back on a few days prior. How he had sat in bed next to his best friend, his companion. Dean spoke softly to him retelling some of their moments spent together through his eyes. Most of them were stories Castiel new by heart and one that he’d just now heard for the first time. ‘In that crypt… when you had the tablet… I hope you know what I meant. That time and every other when I said I needed you, I hope you know, I meant that I love you. I’ve always loved you Angel.’ That night he sat and held Dean’s hand as he took his last breath.

“I assume you’ll be leaving to join him soon.” Sam mused 

“Not without you of course. I will wait out your time here my friend. Maybe we can make a few new memories to share with him when we get there. Besides Dean would never forgive me for leaving you here alone.”

“Cas I am eighty years old… I don’t need a babysitter.”

“I know you don’t. But you’re my brother too Sam. And if you’ll have me, I’m happy to stay.”

And, there they sat. They stayed until the metallic smell of freshly disturbed earth had faded and Dean’s ashes had been buried in a small plot beneath a simple headstone. There wasn’t an epitaph, no quote, or phrase because how do you describe just how important the hero’s life was on that stone? There simply wasn’t the room.

  
  


Dean Winchester

January 24th, 1979 - August 9th 2064


End file.
